Perfect
by Notoyax17
Summary: An insight into the pasts of the Demolition Boys and the bluenette that once led them. Imagine an vision of hell. It may not seem REALLY evil now, but trust me, I'm just getting started. Being redone - "Perfection Revisited"
1. Chapter 1

**Okays! Here's another Beyblade story! (You can tell I'm in a really good mood)**

**Talis (the person in the back of my mind): are you _ever_ in a good mood?**

**Me: I'm writing this, aren't I?**

**T: good point, well on with it already!**

**Me: will do!**

"_Isn't he beautiful?" a soft chuckle._

"_Lovely. It seems that this prototype of yours is actually working for once…think he'll last longer than the others?"_

_The other male turned his to the glass tank to their left. A child, no older that 4 or 5, floated in a standing position inside the tank, enveloped by gallons of pseudo-green colored liquid. Wires and chains, coming up from the bottom of the glass cage, both entrapped as well as sucked progress ional information from him as leeches would suck blood._

"_I think Lord Voltaire will be very pleased with your creation."_

_The first scanned the child's body, the shimmer in his eyes going from curiosity, to amusement, to lust. A slight smirk swept across his face, catching the eye of his violet-haired boss._

"_Of course he'll be pleased. This one will grow to be a **very **lovely young man," his eyes shifted to the other, "at least, if I have anything to say about it." Dark purple eyes narrowed underneath their mask, his eyes then following the scientists to take a better look at this figure's body._

_Pale ivory-colored skin, soft to the eyes and probably to the touch. Short duo-shaded blue hair, slate in the front and a darker navy in the back. It floated angelically in the liquid. A lean, no **slender**, figure that gave the bluenette a VERY desirable look. He was indeed flawless in every sense of the word._

"_My…my…" they heard a voice mummer. Both men looked up a man, no doubt in his late forties or early to mid fifties, entered the room and walked calmly, every step filled with confidence, to the tank. He let his finger trail lightly over the case. The child's eyes fluttered then opened slowly, reveling red orbs, and stared back at him emptily._

_Voltaire smirked, "Perfect."_


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry it's been so long! Please let me know how you like this chapter!**

_Crimson eyes opened to the feeling of nimble fingers trailing gently along his features. Tilting his head to side, he was met with a child with a hair color matching that of his eyes and an eye color matching that of his hair. _

_He stared at the boy for a long moment, saying nothing, before sitting up and looking about the room. His eyes landed on and followed the form of a middle-aged man as he walked over to the two children._

_The man reached out and took the red-head by the hair, lifting him a few inches of the ground. "Kai, this is Tala. It is his job to take care of you; at least it will be when he learns. Got it?" Kai blinked, and nodded slowly as he turned to back at his new 'caretaker' who was wincing under the man's grasp. _

_His eyes narrowed as he stared into those blue orbs that had begun to fill with tears. His fingers twitched, 'This isn't right. That look…that look…' his hand shot out, grabbing the man's wrist and forcefully breaking his grip on Tala's hair. _

_Tala stared up at him in surprise before allowing a small smile to creep onto his face. Kai blinked before mimicking the expression instinctively. _

_The scientist watched them in annoyance, a soft growl escaping him. Red eyes shifted to glare at the man as he grabbed hold of his new friend and wrapped his arms around the small frame possessively._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"_Anger, happiness, possessiveness; Seems to me like 17J is beginning to show signs of human emotions. A success, yes?" _

_Voltaire's eyes narrowed, smirking calmly. He chuckled, "Yes, a success. Breaking him will be so much more…__**pleasant**__ if he has emotions to worsen the ache." Turning to the violet haired man who stood in the back of the room, he smiled, "Tala of course, will be yours, as we agreed. Just make sure that he does his part as planned, understand?"_

_The scientist's eyes shifted to the other man then back to Voltaire. "You're giving Tala to __**him**__? I thought that since I would be the one __**training**__ him that I –"_

"_I am giving you the __**honor**__ of taking part in his academics. Boris is giving …social conditioning. One must take precedence over the other. You'll get one of your own…" The man turned his head to face the children in the room through a one-way window. "Just not that one…" he murmured, a smirk creeping across his face, "that one is a gift to a dear friend." _

(AN: This isn't meant as any sort of yaoi implication between the two…not that there won't be any yaoi…oh no ho ho! You guys are gonna drown in it! Mwa ha ha ha ha ha!!! … yeah…anyway back to the story.)

_Boris stared through the window as well, a craving smile on his face, "I couldn't dream of a better gift." As if on cue, both boys looked up at the mirror and, despite seeing only their own reflections in return, knew that this was the beginning of the end._

**YEAH!! WOAH!! Finally, right? Sorry this took so long coming out, but I (1) lost my password (both of the account and the e-mail attached to it --; ) and (2) I seriously just forgot about it. I do that sometimes. And by the time I remembered, well (1) happened…uh…sorry?**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm back! WOOH!!! Yeah…anyway, since my senior year is starting to wind down, I'll be able to update more often! OH! And I need you guys to start voting on the pairings you want. The pairing that gets the most votes will be a definite and I'll probably determine the other pairings around that one. (There are certain characters I WILL NOT put together, like…Tyson and Ray, or something like that.)**

**Anyway, please read and give honest (non-yaoi bashing) reviews! I thrive on them!!**

A soft gasp of breath escaped pale lips as the figure leaned back, braced by the large hand pressed to his lower back. Lavender eyes fluttered closed for a moment before shooting open again as he was pulled back against a man's chest.

"_You're running with Kai today." The man said softly. "Or racing him, rather. I don't think I have to say what you'll go through if you lose, do I Bryan?" he asked, a bony finger pressing itself into the child's entrance, already filled by another member. The boy flushed and turned away, pale eyes staring out emptily._

"_No."_

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - _

_A man stood ahead of the two children, one of them lavender, the other blue. He raised a hand, pointed down the length of ground in front of him. "Alright," he said, "The race consists of one lap around the compound in addition to the obstacles, got it?"_

_Both nodded, sparing each other little more than a glance. They fell to their knees, fingers lightly touching the floor to their sides and just behind. _

"_Mark!" Fingers slid across to come in front of them, bodies leaned forward, only one knee on the ground._

"_Set!" Their heads rose, bodies coming up only slightly. Both took in a full breath as the second knee was lifted from the floor._

"_Go!" Off they ran. Bryan's eyes narrowed, his range of vision lessened to only what was straight ahead of him. He lowered his front, allowing his arms to flow loosely behind him as he picked up speed. _

_Kai stared at the taller boy, surprised. 'His body shouldn't be capable of running that fast.' he thought, 'I need to be faster.' _

_Bryan's vision widened when he felt the rush of air beside him. Face twitching as if in a growl, he looked forward, shocked to see the endpoint coming up so soon. _

_Each head tilted to look at the other, their bodies moving faster in determination. Turning back forward, pale eyes darkened, "I won't lose, not yet." He murmured. _

_Kai blink in shock as the other, rather than run out the race, took a dive, his body flying past him. Bryan turned himself downward, hands reaching out to push against the floor and flip, thus landing on his back._

_Kai skid to a stop after having passed the finish line second and watched his opponent take in a sharp breath in pain from the landing. He fell to his knee next to him and reached a hand out before pausing, his thoughts paused in shock._

"_Fire requires a pushing force. It needs wind to spread it fast." Boris said, coming to stand beside them with Tala in tow. "This child will be our wind, Kai." _

_Kai turned to look up at the man, red orbs then shifting to the scientist now beside him. The scientist (_AN: because I'm tired of calling him "The scientist," he will now be named "Ambros")_ smirked and moved to place a hand on Bryan's shoulder. "As agreed, this one will be mine, right?" Boris chuckled and gave a nod._

_The bluenette growled and grabbed the other boy around the waist and pulled him close. Using his other hand, Kai took Bryan by the chin and kissed him deeply._

_This earned him a look of rage from Ambros, amusement from Boris and daze from Bryan. Boris raised a hand to keep the man from all but tearing apart their experiment and continued to watch the children thoughtfully._

_Lavender eyes fluttered closed slowly. He could feel something long and cool make its way down his throat and into his stomach. Kai's hands were pressing gently against the small of his back, rubbing lightly to keep him calm. The cool thing retracted and the bluenette slowly pulled away._

"_He has a bleeding ulcer in his stomach." He said simply. Both adults blinked. Boris cocked his head towards the other man and smirked._

"_That can be serious, especially after SUCH a run. I doubt he'll be able to exercise anytime soon…let alone play." He chuckled to himself, "What a shame, hmm?" _

_Ambros twitched and turned back to Kai, eyes ablaze with a fire that'd make the devil jealous. He then spun sharply on his heel and exited the hall._

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - _

_Tala knelt next to his friend, using a monitor to give his vital signs a once over._

_The door creaked open and Bryan stuck his head in, pausing unsurely before entering completely. He marched up to the two and took in a deep breath as he bowed._

"_Thank you." Kai stared blankly while Tala looked surprised. Bryan turned away and continued hesitantly, "If you hadn't done that, HE would have …hurt me tonight. Thank you for that…"_

_A small smile crept upon the red head's face. "Thank you." He said. The other two stared at him in confusion. Tala looked pointedly at Kai and nudged his leg. Red eyes blinked, realization forming in them. "Thank you." He mimicked, smiling._

_Bryan's gaze softened, smiling as well, "You're welcome."_

**Wow! The longest I've written yet! Sorry for the long wait, and I hope you guys like this one. Next chapter we'll meet Spencer, and maybe Ian. Laters!**


	4. Chapter 4

Keep in mind that I have no idea what color Spencer's eyes are. I think Ian's are brown. Also, I just looked their images and HOT DAMN! Ian's nose is HUGE!! That kind of freaked me out, because I wasn't expecting something that big.

Also, I had totally forgotten how I had originally intended to bring them in so this might be odd. In addition, there will be an OC in here (Voltaire's grandson) just because I think they need something more to haunt them (not in the way you think).

Warning: I'm putting in a graphic sex scene (You have no idea how long I've been waiting for this!) If you don't like it…that's not really my problem. BE WARNED!

Please review and enjoy!

**Anyways, we must go on!**

_Ruby eyes opened slowly as their owner stared up into the distance. There were wires intruding into his body, his back propped open for all to see inside. The young android was lying on his stomach as Ambrose carefully tinkered with the metal spine that lined his innards. Tala stood by his side, on a step stool, and watched the man work, detail mapping the child's design in his mind. _

_There was a soft 'clunk' as the room's door opened to reveal Boris. The man walked in and squatted down in front of Kai, smirking when the child turned away from him. _

"_Is there something I can do for you, Sir?" Ambrose asked without so much as pausing in his work. _

"_Finish up. We have new recruits. Lord Voltaire expects your presence." He stated simply. The other man sighed, now looking up._

"_Is it really necessary that I be there? There's so much I still want t-"Boris turned around, heading back for the door._

"_I see. Do you believe that Lord Voltaire was wrong in his judgment? How odd… I'll be sure to let him know." A horrified look crept upon the man's face. He was already putting Kai back together when he spoke._

"_There's no need for that! Of course I be right there! I cannot wait to see what Our Lord has ready for us." He answered in a panicked giggle. Boris chuckled._

"_Right. Well, we'll be waiting." He murmured._

_Ambrose sealed the lining of Kai's back and pushed him off the table in hurry. Tala jumped down from his stool and hurried over to Kai who was already getting up. _

"_HURRY UP!" Ambrose barked in annoyance. The children hurried to follow him out the door. Ambrose wasn't even fast walking. The man ran down to the room at the end of the hall, marked by the words 'Factory Entrance.' _

_The three entered the room to find six figures already there and seated. Boris sat in one of the three large chairs that decorated the room. Voltaire sat in the other. While the other two were fairly generic brown, his was a royal blue and slightly larger. At his feet on his left side knelt a teen, no more than fourteen years old. His head rested on Voltaire's lap where the man was absently stroking the teen's long dark silver-blue hair __**(AN: think the front of Kai's hair in season 3)**__. Bryan sat on the floor at the free chair obviously waiting for his master to be seated. _

_On the floor at the center of the room were two children lying face down, one a year older then them, the other a year younger __**(AN: For the record here are the ages: Kai, Tala, Bryan – 5; Ian – 4; Spencer – 6)**__. The older one was a large blond with green eyes. The other one had violet hair, brown-red eyes and a distinctively large nose. Long thick metal cuffs on their necks, ankles, and wrists bound both. The cuffs were magnetic. Their magnetic nature bound their ankles together as well as binding both wrists to each other as well as to the backs of their necks. Both looked mildly fearful of their situations yet calmed some at the sight of more peers._

_Ambrose scowled at the two, clearly not happy with their lack of sexual appeal. He took his seat, picking Bryan up to be placed in his lap._

"_Where did you get these two from, My Lord?" he asked, absently feeling up his pet's chest._

"_My Valen (AN: Pronounced like Valor) brought them in for me." He stated fondly. Ambrose continued to stare at the children, not impressed. _

"_Excuse me for saying, but Valen usually has better taste." Boris chuckled softly._

"_These dolls are not mere decorations." Boris muttered, "The blond, Spencer, has incredible strength for his age, and the other, Ian, is a genius. In time, they will become useful members of Kai's team and useful tools for us." He said. _

_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_

_Voltaire left the meeting room with Kai and Valen in tow. He entered a back room with his name embroidered across the front in gold letters. A small screen to the side of the door turned red as it scanned his eyes for identity. With a 'click' the door slid open. _

_He walked in and sat down on the white satin-sheeted bed. Valen followed in immediately while Kai lingered, unsure of what his duty here was. Voltaire motioned the child to sit on the bed off to the side. Valen knelt before his master and stared up at him. Voltaire cupped the teen's face with one hand. _

"_You've been so good lately," he murmured, "As a reward, I will allow to feel pleasure tonight. I will allow you to take him." He said, motioning to his android child. Both minors blinked at that statement. Kai just at his name being mentioned and Valen at the gift his master was giving him. He blushed and bowed his head._

"_Thank you master," he whispered, "I'm so grateful." _

_Voltaire smirked and pulled Valen onto the bed by his waist and onto his lap. He shifted back so both were fully on the bed. He quickly undid the boy's pants and lifted him slightly to pull them off completely. Unbuttoning his own slacks, he quickly aligned Valen's entrance with his member. Not bothering with any form of lubricant, he slowly forced his member into the teen's body. _

_Valen let out a hitched gasp and he leaned forward to grasp onto his master's shirt. Voltaire pulled in his knees so his pet fit nicely into his lap. He grasped Valen's hips roughly, groaning at the tightness of his body. He gave the teen a couple of full short thrusts before turning the teen around, not bothering to lift him off his cock. _

_He snapped his fingers at Kai who, up until now, had just been sitting there watching the act with little emotion. Red eyes narrowed unsurely but he undid his pants, as he knew the action directed. _

"_Lay back." Voltaire grunted. Pants now gone, the child did so obediently. Voltaire took hold of Valen's member, stroking it into full hardness. Keeping one arm wrapped around his pet's waist, he slowly directed the member into the child's naturally lubricating (AN: well, not so natural considering that it's cherry-flavored ^_^) entrance pushing it all the way with a single thrust. _

_Kai cried out, back arching up in pain. He gripped the sheet to either side of him as his body was racked with thrust after thrust. Valen reached out, gently cupping the boys face, forcing their eyes to meet. He leaned down and cradled Kai's body in his own as both continued to let out soft pained cries. Kai stared up at him, forcing his eyes to remain focused behind his tears. Valen's expression was gentle, apologetic. Kai continued to stare, eye contact only breaking when either received a particularly harsh thrust. _

_Voltaire continued to grunt with pleasure as he forced alternating pleasured and pained moans out of his oldest pet. He sat up, pulling Valen back by his hair._

"_Come." He ordered, applying pressure to the area between Valen's abdomen and groin (It's like around the area that the bladder is. I don't know if there's a word for it). Tears filled Valen's eyes as he took in a slow whimpered breath, pouring his load into the surprised child. Voltaire chuckled softly, tightening his grip on the teen's hair as he filled him to the brim with his seed._

_He let Valen go and pulled his now flaccid cock out. He crawled to the side of them and stopped before Kai. He leaned closer pressing the tip to the android's lips._

"_Clean me up." He ordered. Kai blinked slowly and wrapped an arm around Valen's waist to support the older pet as he sat up slightly. With his free hand, he took Voltaire by the base of his member and engulfed in to the end. Pulling it out quickly, Kai licked up any remaining saliva on his cock as well as left over traces of semen on the man's balls and inner thighs. _

_Voltaire stood up and readjusted his pants. He looked back at the children and at the scene he'd left them in. Weakened and flushed, with semen leaking freely from their bodies. He smirked satisfied to himself. What a lucky man he was. To have two talented whores at his disposal, who will only get better with age._

"_Sleep Valen. And enjoy you reward while you can." He stated. Valen tilted his head to look at Voltaire then down at Kai. He gently cupped Kai's cheek once more. _

"_Thank you master." He murmured._

Now I know what it looks like, but I have no intention of pairing Kai with his 'brother.' He is there for another reason.

**As of now, I have 3 votes for Tala/Kai. So I'll probably put that in. If anyone is interested in me adding some specific pairings aside from that let me know. I will probably try to keep this going even without reviews but it would be nice to have helpful reviews. (Especially if you have suggestions as to where you want this story to go.**

**That aside, this is my longest chapter yet. The sex scene really helped (looking back, it was mostly the sex scene…Shows how mush of a pervert I am. But it's all I can think about at this kind of time). I was tempted to add in a couple more into this chapter, but it's 12:50 am and I'm TIRED! I might update when I get back home later this weekend.**

**PS: I doubt anyone noticed, but I changed Ambros to Ambrose just because it's easier on my spell checker.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Let me first say that whatever plan I had for this story is…more or less gone. SOOO, I will be making something up that I believe still goes about in the same direction. Wish me luck!**

**Also, please know that there will be several OCs in this story, although you can rest assured that none will play that big a role (except Valen) and that most will …disappear after a while.**

_Valen closed his eyes and settled himself back to lie beside the small android. Kai sat up slowly and moved back to lean against the bed's backboard (is that what it's called?). He pulled his knees up and spread his legs in preparation for another go. Valen watched him absently before waving the action off._

"_I have no intention of doing it again." He stated. Kai tilted his head in confusion. What kind of person turned down the chance of being pleasured? There were guards that would literally kill for one chance, let alone several. Valen sighed softly and closed his eyes._

"_You're not capable of feeling pleasure, are you?" He asked, sitting up. He crawled over to the bluenette and pulled him onto his lap. Valen leaned closer and gently placed kisses along his neck and collarbone. He cupped Kai genitals before wrapping a hand around his member and slowly pumped it, letting his thumb flick and rub lightly against the head._

"_Do you even feel anything when I do this?" He whispered against the neck of the child that had yet to stir, let alone react to his touches. Kai tilted his head back to look at the ceiling. _

"_What should I be feeling?" He asked._

"_Pleasure. Warmth. Something. __**Anything?**__" The human stated as he looked up, a longing, pleading look filling his eyes. Kai stared back down at him with mild surprise. Pleasure? He tilted his head to the side._

"_No. Nothing." He answered. Valen's expression became empty and he pulled away from the child. He moved to the bed's edge and gripped the silk sheets._

"_Abominable little doll," He murmured and looked back at Kai with a soft expression as he leaned toward the ground, "How I pity thee." Kai's eyes widened in surprise. Pity…searching…searching... [A feeling of sadness because of another person's trouble or suffering]. _

"_I'm pitiable?" He asked. The other chuckled._

"_Yes, very. Even by our standards." Valen picked up Kai's clothes from the ground and tossed it to him before getting dressed himself. Black ankle-length boots, form-fitting shorts and sleeveless top were adorned under a long black cloak._

"_Where are you going now?" Kai asked quietly as he dressed._

"_To do my job." The teen stated._

"_What is your job?" The child asked curiously. Valen smiled over his shoulder._

"_Murder." Kai looked up at the teen, no hint of horror or even surprise in his features. _

"_Will that be my job as well one day?" he asked. Valen turned back forward and closed his eyes._

"_Your job is to do whatever pleases our Lord. We exist for nothing else. Remember that."_

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - _

_Kai opened to the door to the chamber he and Tala shared to find the redhead with Bryan over a 2 sets of 9 different knives. He raised an eyebrow at them._

"_These are beginner training knives," Bryan answered for them, "Skill and dexterity lessons begin tomorrow." Kai nodded and moved to take a seat on the bed beside Tala. He wrapped his arms around the smaller child and pulled him onto his lap. Both stared at him curiously._

"_What are you doing?" Tala asked. Kai leaned down and gently pressed kisses along the back of his neck and right shoulder. The redhead shivered and gasped in surprise as the hand that once rested on his stomach moved to under his pants. Bryan's eyes narrowed as he face contorted into a look of wariness and mild betrayal. _

"_I wanted to know what you feel when I do this." He stated as he began to gently rub the penis hidden beneath blue slacks. "Does it feel good?" he asked. Tala whimpered and bucked against his friend's warm…so warm…touch. _

"_YES." The redhead breathed. Bryan blinked in confusion. It felt…GOOD? Huh? He got up on his knees and crawled over the knives to his friend. He watched with a scientist's curiosity and Tala writhed beneath the bluenette's touch. _

_Tala doubled over and covered his mouth with a hand the muffle the moans of ecstasy that threatened to escape him. Feeling left out, Bryan leaned closer and began placing kisses along the left side of Tala's neck and collarbone. He slid a hand of his own into the redhead's pants and began messaging the base of his member with 2 fingers and his balls with the other 3. _

_Tala let out a muffled groan and clutched Bryan's top with his free hand as he came, a hard shudder racking his body in its wake. The 2 taller children watched him with fascination. Kai pulled his hand from the boy's pants and licked the sticky fluid from his fingers. Bryan mimicked his actions and smiled down at the redhead who sat still shaking slightly, trying to catch his breath._

"_Did it really feel that good?" he asked. Tala looked up at the lilac haired boy, eyes not entirely focused. _

"_Yes." He turned to look at the android. "Why…why did you do that?" he asked. Kai shifted away from his friend and closed his eyes. _

"_I don't feel 'pleasure.' It's not the absence of pain or a purely emotional sensation. One is even capable of feeling it without pain attached. I wondered why I wasn't created with that sense as well. It seems that lacking such a thing makes me …pitiable." The others stared at him with expressions of mild sadness. Bryan looked away and Tala reached out and wrapped his arms round Kai's slender frame._

"_Maybe, maybe not," he said quietly, "at least you can feel__** emotional**__ pleasure: happiness." Tala leaned back and gave Kai a smile, which the bluenette returned. _

"_Thank you." He murmured. He blinked as a thought struck him. "Did you want to feel pleasure too, Bryan?" He asked. The other child blinked in surprise and turned red, looking away._


	6. Chapter 6

**I had initially planned for all of this to be one chapter, but decided that the 2 parts didn't logically fit into one. So instead of 1 six-pager, you guys get 2 three-pagers. I hope that's okay.**

**(AN: I want to apologize in advance for what eyes sore you're going to have to read through.)**

_Ian let out a loud cry as the spiked whip came down on him, slicing up his back and left leg._

"_THE TARGET IS THERE FOR A REASON, YOU IDIOT! YOU ARE A DOLL OF BIOVOLT, OF __**VOLTAIRE**__! ANYTHING LESS THAN PERFECTION IS __**UNACCEPTABLE**__!" The trainer barked over the muffle of ear plugs at the large-nosed boy as he unleashed another torrent of lashes upon the small body. _

_Ian gasped softly, trying his hardest not to scream again, lest he receive even more lashings. He fell to his knees, loosely gripping the standard issue _**_Ruger P345 handgun. His eyes shifted to his teammates who sat on the sidelines watching with blank faces and worried eyes. _**

**_The youngest took another deep breath and aimed again carefully. He had reached his last bullet of the day and if he didn't make this he would be given to the guards for the night for punishment. 22 large (in more ways than 1) guards whose idea of a good time was getting laid a lot. Unfortunately, through Kai and Tala they had found the quickest way for them all to accomplish this was double anal penetration._**

**_Ian shuddered. 'Not again, not anytime soon.' He thought. He raised his gun once more with one hand and brought the gun and his target into his line of vision. _**

**'_Think coordinates.' He thought, 'Focus at the center, nothing else exists.' He slowly closed his eyes and opened them again, his pupils contracting to almost nothing. Keeping his gun arm, he brought the other hand up to wrap around the slick metal, a finger sliding into the trigger slot._**

**_BANG!_**

**_Ian's knees and toes dug into the ground to keep movement at a minimum. He closed his eyes at the shock that went through him. He slowly opened one eye and then the other. A small hole marred the target board at the very center. A ray of red light from the setting sun shone through it as if in congratulations. Ian's eyes brightened and took all of his will power to keep a grin from breaking out on his face. _**

**_He carefully rose, making sure to keep his arms straight, raised and around the gun, his leg held tightly together and straight. He finally lowered his arms and spun on one heel military style to face his trainer and fell to his knees once more and sat back on his heels. Ian stared up at the man, gun on his lap and hands folded nicely over it._**

**_The trainer glared down at the child and scoffed. "FINE! YOU GOT OFF THIS TIME!" he barked. _**

**"_Hardly." A voice said, the person's sheer presence of self felt before the voice, in time for all present to retract their earplugs. Ian looked up at the man, his Lord with wide eyes._**

**"_You are a doll of Voltaire." He said. "Do you think that it's alright for you, even at beginner level, to have only a 5/10 shot percentage?" Ian just stared at the imposing figure, unsure of what to do._**

**"_And you," he murmured, turning to the trainer, "do you think it's alright to let them get away with such a percentage?" he asked, raising an elegant eyebrow. The larger man's eyes widened and he choked, fear and shock evident on his face._**

**"_I- I don't know?" he answered in question form, "I- I just th- thought that, you know, i- it's only t- their 2_****_nd_****_ day with the g- guns and…and I well…" he trailed off. Voltaire simply stared at him impassively before turning to Ian. _**

**"_Tomorrow you…ALL of you, will be expected to show 10/10 shot percentage. Anything less will result in a REAL punishment for all those included. Your new trainer will make sure that no one leaves this room being unable to make less than 25 shots in a row." _**

**_All others in the room blinked. Their NEW trainer? The children wisely kept their eyes on their Lord, though tried to watch the other man out of the corner of their eyes. _**

**_To say he was shocked or scared would be a grave understatement. The 275 lb, thick muscled, behemoth of a man was literally shaking in his boots. _**

**"_S- Sir, there's no need to replace me, is there? I'll do better this time. I'LL WHIP THEM INTO SHAPE, I'LL TEAR THEM A-FUCKING-PART, I SWEAR!" he said, the deep voice growing more frantic with each sentence. Voltaire simply smiled and reached up to place a gloved hand close to the trainer's face as if ready to cup it (though a man of his status would never lower himself so as to touch someone with so little worth)._**

**"_Now, now. Why so afraid? It's not as if I'm going to KILL you." He stated. The trainer's red face turned several shades of white as he fell to his knees. _**

**_The trainer opened his mouth to try to protest once more but nothing came out as his eyes rolled back into his head. A young man in a white tailed uniform _****_(AN: it's what the Knights of Round from Code Geass wear, replacing all gold with red)_****_ stood from behind the large man, a small thin needle retracting into his sleeve. He carefully lifted the man bridal style and bowed to Voltaire before exiting the room._**

**_Voltaire gave the children another smile before leaving as well. All of the children slowly closed their eyes as a sympathetic fear for the man fell over them. Voltaire Hiwatari only killed those he was FOND of. _**


	7. Chapter 7 AN

**This is a notice to anyone who has read this story. I've decided to reboot the fic (Now titled: Perfection Revisited).**

**I apologize for not having kept up with this story.**

**If anyone is still interested in this story, feel free to go check it out.**

**Just so this thing won't be totally empty, I copied and pasted a one-shot from one of my other stories. Too lazy to write something...**

**(Anime: Code Geass)**

* * *

He really just didn't get it.

Arthur sat watching his human (yes, HIS) and his black-furred mate from the comfort of his perch on the windowsill. The black-furred one (Lelouch he'd heard once) was sitting on Suzaku's lap, kissing the brunette deeply.

Lelouch tugged Suzaku's head back by his hair and bit his neck where the boy chin and neck met. The younger teen moaned softly and tilted his head back further to give the prince more room.

"Yes, please…more." he breathed between pleased whimpers.

And this is where Arthur got lost. He'd bitten his human in THE EXACT SAME PLACE the day before and had only received a pained cry and a betrayed looked from the brunette. Clearly this was how Suzaku accepted affection from the one he was most fond of (after himself, of course. As if that frail child could compare to his _coolness_), so why didn't Suzaku react that way to his bites?!

The cat lowered himself to lay on his paws and glowered at the boy who DARED think he was more important to Suzaku than boy's own OWNER. He scoffed and looked away.

Well, Lelouch had bitten the boy in other places in addition to his neck. He'd already tried several: behind the ears, the inner wrist, shoulders, collarbone and thighs. Tomorrow he would try the brunette's lips…or better yet, his nipples! That had received an incredible reaction! Perfect!

* * *

The Next Day – Lunchtime…

The student council sat in a circle outside atop a white blanket covered in blue flowers. Arthur sat on Suzaku's lap, the teen holding his bento up in one hand to eat.

The cat had been sitting still for a long while. Once Suzaku was properly distracted by a story the blue-haired human was telling (that Suzaku apparently thought was funny…weird), he put his plan into action.

Arthur quickly but carefully forced himself beneath the teen's uniform jacket and shirt. Suzaku gasped and jumped in surprise. He looked down and lightly patted the cat over his jacket but made no move to remove him. Arthur must have been cold. It _was_ pretty chilly out.

Arthur remained still for a moment, until Suzaku's body relaxed again. He tilted his head up and gently, lightly nipped at his nipple, flicking his tongue over the skin in case he had caused harm to the sensitive.

Outside of the uniform, Suzaku gasped and moaned softly in pleasure and doubled over.

SCORE!!

The other students looked over at him with looks on the spectrum of shocked and curious. The boy let out another soft whimper as Arthur's ministrations became more frenzied in his excitement at having finally succeeded.

"St- Stop… Arthur…" The brunette tried to plead between gasps. Not that that deterred the cat in ANY way.

Lelouch scowled in annoyance. Since it looked like no one was going to help, it looked like he needed to be the one to do something.

Milly was grinning in excitement. Shirley and Nina were looking down and away, blushing deeply. Kallen looked as if she might need medical attention from holding in her laughter for so long. And Rivalz…Rivalz looked as if he weren't sure which of those 3 groups he should choose.

Lelouch reached under his friend's shirt and yanked the cat out, promptly dropping him on the blanket. Arthur glared at the prince for a moment then shrugged it off. His job here was done. The cat turned and walked away, tail curling smugly, leaving his human flushed and panting.

It was silent for a full five minutes before Lelouch decided to once again be the first to act.

"What the hell was _**that?**_


End file.
